


Day 1: Shaky Hands

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: "if you give me a minute I can make this worse", Banter, Day 1 prompt shaky hands, Ficlet, M/M, Simon doing Baz's Makeup, Whumptober 2019, costume party maybe, discussion of Baz's Egyption lineage, or halloween, plus a random dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: “Furthermore,” I press, “I’m not sure about this whole Egyptian costume idea. Isn’t this cultural appropriation?”A wee ficlet.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Day 1: Shaky Hands

**Baz:**

“If you give me a minute, I think I can make this worse.” Simon smirks around the brush in his mouth. He’s squinting at me with one eye closed in concentration, brows knitted. His hand shakes as he applies kohl to my eyelids.

“Well, you certainly can’t make it any better,” I snark, trying not to move.

“The girls make this look so easy,” Simon complains, one wrist carefully balanced on my cheekbone as he applies even more liner. “Your eyes are so pretty.”

“This is ridiculous Snow; I can do my own makeup.”

“Yeah,” Simon replies, “but this is more fun.”

“I’m not sure getting stabbed in the eye by my boyfriend is my idea of fun.”

“I haven’t stabbed you in the eye yet.” He’s in my space, his breath smells like mint Aero bar and Earl Grey.

“Furthermore,” I press, “I’m not sure about this whole Egyptian costume idea. Isn’t this cultural appropriation?”

“Aren’t you like, half Egyptian?” Simon pulls his hand back and cocks his head.

“A quarter, on my mother’s side. I’m not sure that’s enough to qualify me to dress the part.”

“It’s enough for a scholarship,” Simon responds.

“Yes, I’ll keep that in mind for when LSoE is looking to buck up their Egyptian enrollment numbers.”

“Well,” Simon runs his hands through my hair then holds my cheeks. “I think you look quite beautiful, that’s not problematic is it?”

“No, Snow,” I pull him closer, “not problematic.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” he responds, kissing me. “How about 60’s go-go dancer instead?”

“Crowley, Snow,” and I kiss him again.


End file.
